Trois mots
by Lokness
Summary: Je t'aime. Trois si petits mots mais si difficile à dire... Et à entendre ! Tout le monde est d'accord, Lily Evans et James Potter sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais si le destin ne suffisait pas à faire avouer à Lily son amour pour James ? Journal intime
1. Chapter 1

**Trois mots ou Mémoires d'une jeune fille aimée**

**Résumé :** "Je t'aime", trois si petits mots, mais si difficiles à prononcer et si difficiles à entendre. Quand James Potter - beau, doué, arrogant et fantasme de toutes les filles - tente d'expliquer à la jeune Lily Evans qu'il l'aime vraiment et que celle-ci - simple, intelligente, sérieuse, mais particulièrement timide - essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est amoureuse de lui... Et si le destin n'était pas suffisant ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi... Je ne touche pas d'argent.

Salut ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne fera pas ralentir l'arrivée des autres chapitres de mes autres fic', la preuve c'est que je poste aussi le chapitre 3 des Maraudeurs 1ere année aujourd'hui. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Bon, bref, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire sur cette fiction. D'abord, elle va se décomposer en trois parties, mais qui ne seront pas délimitées visiblement dans l'écriture :

Partie 1 : Je, Moi, Lily Evans : Lily parle beaucoup d'elle, de ses amies, elle déteste James Potter par dessus-tout et ne comprends pas pourquoi Remus, son ami, traine avec des gens tels que Potter, Black, et Pettigrow. Cette partie se situe durant la cinquième année de Lily à Poudlard.

Partie 2 : T', Toi, James Potter : Lily découvre vraiment qui est James Potter, elle transperce ses secrets, mais elle n'arrive au début pas à se dire qu'elle en est tombée amoureuse. Puis elle l'accepte, et tente de faire comprendre à James qu'elle l'aime, mais elle est trop timide et a peur de n'être qu'un pari à ses yeux... sixième année.

Partie 3 : Aime, Aimer, Etre à deux : Lily tente par tous les moyens à présent de faire comprendre à James qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui, mais tout échoue. James est résigné à ne jamais vivre avec celle qu'il considère comme la femme de sa vie. Finalement, c'est un jeu débile et l'aide de Remus qui vont réussir là où le destin a échoué...

**Prologue : Si longtemps...**

La jeune femme était d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse lorsqu'elle poussa, ce deux juillet à onze heures, la porte de son ancienne chambre, située au premier étage de la petite maison beige au toit de tuiles rouge sombre dont l'adresse était le 11, Melvynn street, à Londres. Sa joie peut facilement se comprendre lorsque l'on sait que ce même jour, elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, entourée de ses meilleurs amis et amies, et de ses parents, et même aussi ses anciens professeurs, qu'elle considérait désormais comme des compatriotes.

Elle inspira profondèment l'air qui avait été sien pendant de nombreuses, très nombreuses années; l'émotion la submergeant alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pénétrait dans cette antre. Elle se tourna machinalement vers le mur droit, et leva doucement les yeux vers le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir qui y était pendu. Elle n'avait en réalité pas beaucoup changé depuis son départ, deux ans auparavant : ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant retombaient toujours identiquement sur ses épaules, laissant échapper quelques mèches qui entouraient ses yeux verts, elle n'avait pas grandi, ni grossi. Les quelques changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle depuis qu'elle habitait chez son fiancé étaient invisibles au premier coup d'oeil, et seuls des amis proches, comme Remus, Sirius, ou même Alice et Jennifer pouvaient les remarquer, puisqu'ils étaient mentaux et non physiques : elle avait mûri, sans aucun doute, comme une fille peut le faire entre sa dix-huitième et sa vingtième année, elle se sentait plus libre aussi, de faire ce qui lui plaisait, de penser. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle se sentait désormais aimée. Elle avait passé son adolescence sans se sentir aimée par autre que ses parents, et sans aimer autre non plus. A présent, elle ne comprenait plus comment ces années passées seules avaient été si légères, si facile, puisqu'elle connaissait depuis trois ans le bonheur absolu. Depuis le jour où elle lui avait déclaré son amour...

Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le miroir, divaguant. Ils se posèrent instantanèment sur un objet, en fond, que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là. Elle se tourna vivement, de telle manière que ses vertèbres craquèrent. Elle n'y prit pas garde et se précipita vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Le doute n'était pas possible. Elle posa ses yeux, presque amoureusement, sur la couverture du petit livre en cuir noir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes. Ils s'humidifièrent immèdiatement. Son regard passa doucement sur les lettres dorées inscrites, "_Journal intime_". Elle l'ouvrit, redécouvrant à la première page les écritures de ses amies. Elle reconnut celle de Jenny dans "Pour ma petite Lily que j'adore fort, fais en bon usage", et celle d'Alice dans un mot très court, "Pour toi". Cela faisait à la fois si longtemps, et si peu d'années qu'elles le lui avaient offert. Et dire qu'au début elle avait été déçue par ce cadeau... Aujourd'hui elle le voyait comme un trésor. Elle tourna une page, son regard s'arrêtant sur l'écriture manuscrite qu'elle reconnaissait comme la sienne. celle qu'elle possédait à quinze ans.

"Ce journal appartient à Lily Evans, 15ans, élève à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, à la maison Gryffondor."

En dessous, elle s'attarda sur la contemplation d'un sceau apposé, un blason surmonté d'un grand P entouré par un blaireau, un lion, un serpent et un aigle. Il brillait comme au premier jour, le jour où elle avait commencé à écrire sa vie dans ce carnet. Elle s'apprêta à tourner la page suivante, perdue dans ses pensées, quand une voix douce et si proche la tira de ses rêveries.

- Lily ? Ca va ?

La jeune fille se retourna, arrachant à contre-coeur son regard du livre qui le captait, et elle sourit à son interlocuteur, un jeune homme du même âge, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux de miel, si doux et si sérieux à la fois :

- Désolée Remus, j'étais dans la lune. Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et j'arrive.

Le dénommé Remus Lupin fit un petit sourire en coin, sachant qu'elle lui cachait quelquechose, mais respectant ce fait et s'avança pour l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. Lily referma son petit livre et se promit de le lire dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens descendaient les escaliers et sortaient de la maison, se préparant à transplaner. Encore cinq minutes et ils marchaient en direction du manoir de Godryc's Hollow, où elle avait choisi de célébrer son marriage avec son futur mari. Il avait été décidé qu'elle arriverait au bras de Remus, alors que James arriverait accompagné de son ami de toujours, Sirius Black. Les autres invités, qui étaient peu nombreux à cause de la pression qui reposait sur les épaules des fiancés et de leurs amis proches, dûe à Lord Voldemort, seraient déjà installés sur les bancs d'ébène qu'Albus avaient fait apparaitre pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sirius lui lança se qui devait être sa première vanne de la journée, heureux de lui :

- Ben alors Lily jolie, tu fais attendre ton petit Jamesiechou ?

Il reçut un regard noir dudit Jamesiechou, qui reporta immédiatement ses yeux sur son aimée, et lui adressa le compliment de mise :

- Tu es encore plus magnifique que jamais, ma chérie.

La jeune Lily se prépara donc à vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie, à aimer James, à adorer ses amies et Remus, à supporter les blagues débiles de Sirius, et à être heureuse, tout simplement.

**Chapitre 1 : Un début à tout.**

Cher journal Bon, je suis désolée de te commencer par une rature, mais je trouve cette phrase totalement débile. "Cher journal"... Comme si tu pouvais me lire et me comprendre ! Je ne suis tout de même pas comme toutes ces idiotes qui écrivent dans un journal intime pour suivre la mode et avoir un... confident ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, je raconte TOUT à Jenny et Alice. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'ont offert un journal... pensent'elles que j'ai quelque chose dont j'aimerais parler mais dont je n'ose pas parler avec elles ? Je ne vois pas quoi... Je n'ai pas de problèmes existentiels, moi ! Ah, si, peut-être un. Le problème Potter. Potter cet imbécile qui arrive toujours à gâcher mes journées les plus réussies, à transformer mes rêves en cauchemards... Oui, je pense que je vais faire cela. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais consigner ici tout ce qui a rapport à Potter, puisque je ne peux pas en parler avec Jenny ou Alice, elles ne me comprennent pas sur ce point. Bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te demande ton avis, ni pourquoi je te tutoie d'ailleurs. Je n'écris pas pour toi... Je ne sais pas pour qui j'écris, j'écris, c'est tout.

Bon, si je me lance, il va déjà falloir que je te décrive mon monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que font les autres filles, mais c'est comme ça que moi je le ferai, en tous cas. Si tu veux y comprendre quelquechose, faut que je m'explique, et ça va être long... J'en aurais tellement à dire ! Je consigne tout, là-dessus je pense pouvoir me rapprocher de Remus Lupin, qui sait toujours tout sur tout et connait tout le monde. Alors, premièrement, je vais me présenter.

Moi, c'est Lily Evans, j'ai quinze ans, je vais rentrer bientôt en cinquième année à Poudlard. J'ai les cheveux rous, les yeux verts, je ne suis ni grande ni petite, ni belle ni laide. On pourrait dire que je suis "ordinaire". J'aime la musique Moldue, les cours, ma famille, mes amies. Je n'aime pas Potter et sa "bande". A part Remus, qui est en dehors de tout cela. Je n'aime pas non plus les filles de ma maison, qui sont de vraies pimbèches. En cours, j'adore tout, et principalement les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et les Potions, ainsi que la Botanique. Je voudrais être Médicomage plus tard...

Mes parents sont supers. Franchement. Ils ont très bien pris le fait que je sois une sorcière ( alors qu'eux sont Moldus ) et s'intéressent particulièrement à mon monde. Contrairement à ma soeur ainée, Pétunia, qui déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie, et donc y compris moi. Je ne la comprends pas vraiment, je pense juste qu'elle est très jalouse. Alors qu'elle n'a pas de quoi. Elle est belle ( bien plus que moi ), elle est riche, elle aime et est aimée ( elle a d'ailleurs quitté la maison le mois dernier pour aller s'installer en banlieue avec son jeune mari, Vernon. )... Que demander de plus ? Enfin bon, toujours est-il qu'elle croit que le monde de la magie est un monde merveilleux, mais qui lui est interdit. Alors par reflèxe elle a développé une haine viscérale pour la magie, en tous genres, et soutient à qui veut l'entendre que la magie n'existe pas. Je l'ai tout de même aperçue en train d'écouter notre conversation sur les Détraqueurs avec mes parents. Comme quoi cela l'intéresse quand même. Je lui proposerait bien de lui faire découvrir mon monde, mais je ne crois pas qu'ele accueillerait cette proposition avec joie. Tout cela pour dire que ma famille est tourmentée entre la fierté d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille et la volonté de ne pas abandonner Pétunia. Enfin, bref, j'avais dit que je ne polémiquerai pas sur ma famille, je vais donc continuer.

Mes deux meilleures amies sont à Poudlard elles aussi, mais pas dans la même maison. Jennifer Classford est à Serdaigle, elle est en cinquième année elle aussi. Elle est de taille moyenne, comme moi, a des cheveux bruns et longs toujours attachés en queue de cheval, et des yeux d'un gris-bleu profond. Personnellement, je la trouve belle. Elle est d'une beauté simple, c'est tout. Elle est née dans une famille de sorciers, et a un frère et une soeur ( plus jeunes qu'elle ). Elle aime lire, les cours, ses amies, le dessin, et aussi ( mais seules Alice et moi le savons ), Remus Lupin. Elle trouve qu'il lui ressemble. Elle aime sa façon d'être mystérieuse, son talent, son sérieux mais aussi son imagination lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des blagues. Elle n'aime pas Peter Pettigrow, le chien de Potter, Black et Remus, elle le trouve bête et dégoûtant. Elle est assez douée partout, et travaille énormèment, de sorte qu'elle connait toute la théorie par coeur. Elle a un peu plus de mal en pratique, car elle reste trop dans ses bouquins, mais elle se débrouille toujours pour avoir de très bonnes notes. Alice Prewett est en sixième année à Poufsouffle, elle est grande, blonde, aux yeux bleus. elle est travailleuse, comme Jenny et moi, et s'en tire toujours avec des bonnes notes à tous ses examens ( elle a eu 9 buses, avec la mention Effort exceptionnel sur la plupart ). Elle aime à peu près tout ( et surtout Franck Londubat, son petit ami ) et ne déteste pas grand chose. Elle est très douée Charmes et Botanique, mais est consternante en Métamorphose, mon point "faible" à moi aussi.

Notre amitié étonne beaucoup de monde, parce que généralement les maisons se repoussent. Le pire, c'est que nous la devons à la personne que je déteste le plus, James Potter. Lui et son cher ami Sirius Black ont décidé en troisième année de s'attaquer aux rares filles qui ne succombaient pas à leur charme. Je dis rare, car nous n'étions que trois : Alice ( elle aimait déjà Franck ), Jenny ( s'ils savaient qui elle aime, ils seraient morts de rire ) et moi. parce que moi, je n'aime personne et personne ne m'aime. C'est ainsi que l'on s'est trouvé un point commum et qu'une amitié est née.

En parlant de Potter, il va aussi falloir que je vous le présente. Il n'est ni grand, ni petit, a les cheveux bruns toujours ébourriffés ( d'autant plus qu'il passe sa main trois fois par seconde dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un air décoiffé, comme s'il descendait de son balai ) et les yeux bleus. On peut tout à fait dire qu'il est beau, même si je le déteste je ne peux le nier. Il aime le Quidditch avant tout, adore ses "potes" et faire des blagues débiles et dangereuses. Il est immensèment doué en tout, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point car il ne travaille pas pour en arriver là. Je dois ajouter que la moitié des filles de l'école ( toutes années confondues ) est à ses pieds. L'autre moitié est à ceux de son meilleur ami, et acolyte lors des mauvais coups, Sirius Black. Lui aussi réussit tout sans efforts. Il est grand, avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux gris, et on pourrait le qualifier de sublime. C'est ainsi en tous cas que le qualifient les filles de l'école. La seule différence entre James et lui, c'est que sa famille le déteste, et qu'il s'oppose à elle. Elle est très ancrée dans la magie noire, et lui est ami avec James Potter, le fils du chef de la brigade des Aurors... Si nous n'étions pas au début au courant de ces conflits, nous l'avons vite appris au vu du nombre de Beuglantes qu'il a reçues. S'il n'était pas si vaniteux et imbu de lui-même, je crois que je le plaindrais. Le troisième de la bande n'est autre que Remus Lupin, mon seul et meilleur ami masculin. Il a les cheveux châtains, de beaux yeux couleur miel, et un sourire craquant, même s'il ne le sait pas. Lui, c'est le sérieux de la bande, celui qui retient les autres. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'est jamais le dernier du groupe, et qu'il est très important dans ledit groupe, car étant donné son influence auprès des professeurs, il leur évite de nombreuses punitions. Il est immensèment doué lui aussi, même si lui travaille un peu plus que les autres, mais sa nullité en Potions est indéniable. C'est pourquoi je me mets toujours à côté de lui dans ce cours pour l'aider. Je le trouve un peu mystérieux, et j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelquechose. Mais je respecte son secret et s'il ne veut rien nous dire, tant pis. Le quatrième larron, que l'on a tendance à oublier, s'appelle Peter Pettigrow. Que dire de lui, à part qu'il est toujours collé aux chausses des trois autres ? Il semble leur vouer un véritable culte, même s'il a apparemment peur de Sirius. Il est blond, petit, et gros. Il est le plus nul de la classe dans toutes les matières. Et en plus il est plus peureux qu'un Noueux. Pour vous dire... En plus, c'est le seul du groupe que les professeurs détestent. Les trois autres, ils les trouvent drôles. Vu qu'ils ont les meilleurs résultats qu'on n'a jamais vu à Poudlard depuis trente ans, on n'ose pas les réprimander pour leurs bêtises... Pathétique, hein ?

Pour en revenir à mon problème, il a commencé l'année dernière. Dès le début de leur troisième année, Potter et Black se sont lancé des paris, chacun choisissait pour l'autre une fille qu'il devait faire succomber. Une fois qu'elle acceptait se sortir avec le garçon, celui-ci lui annonçait que ce n'était qu'un pari. Mêle si toutes les filles étaient au courant de ce pari, elles acceptaient toutes, "au cas où". Jusqu'au jour, en janvier dernier, où Potter a jeté son dévolu sur moi. Depuis, il n'arrête de me harceler. Je ne sais pas quelles sont les clauses du pari, mais nul doute qu'il n'a aucun envie de le perdre. Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas d'accord pour jouer dans son jeu. Qu'il joue bien, par ailleurs. Donc je vais commencer ce journal, et le finirai quand j'orai le fin mot de cette histoire. Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Je vais te laisser, je dois y aller.

Lily.

-------

Salut ! C'est de nouveau moi ! Juste pour te signaler au passage que je viens de recevoir une lettre... et devine de qui ? De cet abruti de Potter ! Bon, déjà, elle est en forme de Vif d'or, ce cher James n'a pas dû comprendre que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch... Ou alors il n'a que cela comme enveloppe, il doit écrire si souvent ! Bon, elle est adressée à " l'amour de sa vie ". Je ne devrais peut-être pas ouvrir, elle n'a pas l'air d'être pour moi ! Bon, d'accord, je vais quand même l'ouvrir. Juste pour te montrer quel genre de mec c'est... Alors : " Ma très chère Lily, mon amour de toujours, je sais que tu vas ouvrir cette lettre même si tu sais que c'est moi qui te l'envoie, parce qu'au fond, tu ne me détestes pas autant que tu le dis. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, à Poudlard. Si j'avais su, je me serais dépêché de t'embrasser avant que Rusard n'arrive, et on se serait sauvés par un des couloirs secrets. Comme quoi, l'amour rend à la fois sourd et aveugle.

" Mais si tu es d'accord, on peut se retrouver où tu veux, quand tu veux. je te suivrai au bout du monde. Dans un endroit où l'on sera tranquilles. Tu sais que nous avons été élus l'année dernière encore plus beau couple de Poudlard ? Il serait peut-être temps que nous fassions plaisir à mes fans, ils croient en nous.

" Réponds moi pour te faire part de ta décision,

Ton James-chéri qui t'aime à la folie. "

Comment voulez-vous que je ne devienne pas folle moi avec tout ça ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Ah, euh, au fait, pour l'histoire de Rusard. Ne crois pas ce que tu crois. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre James et moi. J'étais en train de l'engueuler - encore une de ces bêtises ! - quand il a commencé à faire son dragueur... A croire que ça l'excite que je lui hurle dessus. Toujours est-il qu'il en était encore à ses techniques - pourries, je dois le souligner - de drague ( il n'a pas encore compris que jamais, JAMAIS, je ne sortirai avec lui ), quand Rusard est arrivé. Nous avons écopé tous les deux de deux heures de retenues ( enfin lui quatre, parce qu'il a essayé de faire croire à Rusard que c'est lui qui m'avait entrainée là, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il l'a fait ) et je dois dire que j'ai encore la haine. Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de couple ? Il n'y a jamais eu de "nous", mais un "Lily" et un "Potter" dans la même phrase, c'est déjà bien suffisant. Je suis sûre que le jury était composé de Black et Pettigrow, accompagnés évidemment par Remus... Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il les suit dans des conneries pareilles. Enfin bon, tout ça pour te montrer comment il est... J'espère que tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

J'ai aussi reçu une lettre très gentille de Remus, pour me dire qu'il ne pourra malheureusement pas venir chez moi cette semaine parce que sa mère est malade, mais qu'il serait très heureux de m'offrir une glace sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je lui réponds que c'est OK, en espérant qu'il n'a pas préparé une de ces bêtises avec ses chers amis. Je vous jure que cela pourrait être le point de rupture de notre relation amicale. Même si je l'adore et que je le trouve super intelligent, je ne supporte pas qu'il fréquente des débiles pareils. Non, je ne suis pas jalouse... Je t'interdis de le penser ! Je trouve juste cela dommage. Ah ! Une troisième lettre... La lettre de Poudlard ! Bon, le blabla habituel, rentrée le premier septembre... Super ! C'est un vendredi, on pourra faire la fête pour la rentrée. Tiens ? Tu devineras jamais quoi ! Dans mon enveloppe, il y a un insigne de préfet ! J'en reviens pas ! Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Potter n'ait pas l'autre... Même si personne de censé n'oserait le nommer à ce poste, avec Dumbledore, on sait jamais...

Arf ! Ma mère m'appelle ! Je reviens tout à l'heure,

Lily.

-------

Re ! Finalement, je crois que je vais commencer à devenir accro... Trois fois dans la même journée ! Et il n'est que... treize heures ! Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas résister plus longtemps à la tentation d'envoyer un hibou à Alice et à Jenny, pour leur demander comment elles vont, cela va de soi, parler de la pluie et du beau temps... Puis j'essaierai de glisser discrètement dans la lettre le fait que je suis préfète... N'allez surtout pas croire que mon seul but est de leur raconter cela. Je leur envoie une lettre par jour environ, et ce, depuis le début des vacances. Evidemment, elles sont pleines de vide, mais l'important est de correspondre, non ? Bon, bref, j'en envoie aussi une à Remus - mon hibou va encore avoir beaucoup de travail ! - pour lui dire - je sais qu'il sera content pour moi, il est d'un naturel très généreux - et lui demander s'il est le deuxième, ou, sinon, s'il sait qui est le deuxième. Pas que je sois paranoïaque à ce sujet, mais je la sens mal cette histoire ! Avec ses manies de vouloir "aider" les étudiants avec leurs problèmes personnels, Dumbledore est bien capable de nous nommer tous les deux préfets avec Potter pour "donner un coup de pouce au destin" ! Franchement, j'ai toujours dit qu'il était fou...

Hum... Je viens de relire la lettre de Potter Repenser à ce que Potter a écrit dans sa lettre. Il a bien écrit que s'il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble, c'était pour FAIRE PLAISIR A SES FANS ? J'y croie pas ! Il est tombé encore plus bas dans mon estime qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, mais maintenant il perce le sol. Il est en train de se faire une galerie souterraine ! Le seul qui pourrait le battre, c'est ce Mage Noir, Voldemort. Lui seul est assez bas dans mon estime pour pouvoir égaliser avec Potter et pourquoi pas, creuser plus bas que lui... Euh ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Nan, quand même, Voldemort est nettement plus bas que quiconque sur cette terre - même Potter - après tout ce qu'il a fait... On n'arrive même plus à compter combien de gens il a tués. Et c'est sans parler de ses sbires, les Mangemorts ! Eux sont répugnants, ils sont à sa botte, on dirait presque Pettigrow avec Potter ! Voilà que je recommence ! Arrête moi quand je dis des conneries pareilles ! On ne peut quand même pas comparer Voldemort et Potter. Potter n'a jamais tué personne ! Enfin, pas que je sache. Remarque bien qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'il commette un meurtre sur la personne de Severus Rogue un de ces jours. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que Remus ne fera pas partie de l'expédition. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir tomber un jour à cause d'eux. Franchement, je sais que je me répète, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste avec eux, ils lui font tant de mal ! Mais il a l'air de leur faire confiance, en plus ! A croire que l'esprit du garçon est insondable !

Tiens... Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Jenny. Elle n'a pas pu déjà répondre à ma lettre ! Bon, je prends le parchemin, je soigne son hibou et le pose sur le perchoir du mien, Tiredail. Je décachète le sceau et je lis.

" Ma chère Lily,

" J'espère que tout va très bien depuis hier, et que tu vas réussir à résoudre un jour ton problème avec Potter, parce qu'au fond il n'est pas si désagréable que tu le dis. Et, bon, j'avoue, aussi parce qu'il traine avec Remus. Punaise j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à passer un moins entier sans le voir... Vivement la rentrée ! Au fait, en parlant de rentrée, tu as reçu les lettres de Poudlard ? Moi, oui, ce matin vers onze heures. Il y avait aussi un insigne de préfet à l'intérieur. Sinon, tu vas les chercher quand, tes fournitures ? Qu'on y aille ensemble... Et si possible arrange toi pour que Remus soit dans les parages, cela ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi, sa meilleure amie féminine.

" Je t'embrasse bien fort, réponds moi par retour de hibou,

Jenny... "

Quand je vous parlais de discrétion... Donc, elle aussi est préfète ! C'est trop génial ! Au moins, si c'est Potter qui est avec moi, on pourra demander à échanger les tours de garde. Hum, je l'inviterais bien à manger une glace avec nous demain, mais ça ne se fait pas. Allez hop, pour après demain ça sera bon ! Demain, j'invite Remus à en reprendre une le lendemain, et le tour est joué ! Comme ça, en plus, avec un peu de chance il viendra faire les courses avec nous ! Par contre, ça risque d'être gai, entre Remus et Jenny, qui sont aussi timides l'un que l'autre ! Je renvoie le hibou de Jenny à sa proprio, avec ma réponse. Et mes félicitations, au passage. Bon, je vais te laisser parce qu'il faut que je nettoie la cage de Tiredail. Promis je reviens dans la soirée,

Lily.

-------

Chose promise, chose dûe, me revoilà. Tiredail vient d'arriver, deux lettres accrochées à la patte. La première est d'Alice, qui me félicite. La deuxième est de Remus, qui me félicite lui aussi, et qui me dit que lui aussi - il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi et il en est effaré - a reçu un insigne. Ouf ! Voilà déjà une bonne chose dans cette journée ! Sinon, il dit que tout va bien et il m'invite à passer une journée chez lui la semaine prochaine. Cool ! Arf, je n'avais pas lu la suite... Il y aura Potter et Black ! Je ne sais pas si jee vais dire oui ou non. Si je dis oui, je vais passer une journée cauchemardesque, mais si je dis non, j'ai peur de le blesser. On verra ça demain quand on mangera notre glace. Demain est un autre jour ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je vais devoir aller me coucher. C'est bizarre, au début je ne t'aimais pas et maintenant je n'arrive plus à te quitter... La vie est étrange,

Lily.

-------

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, après ce sera plus long ( ou je vous les posterai deux par deux )... Non, en fait je viens de relire, et c'est sûr que ce sera plus long. Considérez ça comme le prologue.

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas, il y a un bouton avec écrit dessus " Submit Review ".

VOIX OFF : Si dans 20 secondes, vous n'avez pas cliqué sur le bouton " Submit Review, votre ordinateur s'auto détruira... "

20

19

18  
17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

**PAFFFFFFFF !**

Si vous lisez ce message, c'est que vous n'avez pas aimé ma fic... Je me trompe ?

**Lok' **


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, salut à tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas eu d'ordi la semaine dernière ( on a un ordi pour ma mère et moi, et elle en a eu besoin ), donc je n'ai pas avancé dans l'histoire. Dans aucune des histoires. Alors je me suis surpassée et j'ai écrit les trois quarts de ce chapitre en même pas deux jours ( et j'ai des journées déjà bien remplies sans ça... ) ! On dit merci à qui ? LOL ! D'un autre côté, c'est pour ça que je peux pas remplir ma promesse : j'avais dit que je posterai deux chapitres, et plus longs. Celui-ci est bien plus long que le premier ( 12 pages Word contre 6 pour l'autre ) mais il est seul... Encore désolée !

Sinon, que vous dire sur ce chapitre ? C'est un peu plat, j'avoue, mais bon, Lily n'a pas grand chose à faire alors elle écrit... Ca ira mieux dès la rentrée, promis. Sa rentrée à elle, hein ? Parce que avec la mienne je posterai surement moins souvent, à mon plus grand regret ( je préfère largement écrire des fictions sur Harry Potter que faire des devoirs et des dissertations, je vous jure ! ). Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je divague quelque peu ( vous allez voir ) ça restera tout à fait dans l'optique du livre ( enfin, à mon avis )... Il faudra juste ne pas arrêter ses idées sur ce chapitre. Quelques autres précisions... Vous penserez peut-être que Lily réfléchit vite et porte vite des conclusions, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'elle écrit les évênements après qu'ils se soient passés, et pas pendant, donc elle a déjà eu le temps de réfléchir. D'autres fois, elle écrit au moment de l'action ( notamment quand elle est dans sa chambre ) et donc ses pensées se mélangent un peu.

Questions remerciements, tout d'abord un grand merci à kimhi, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys, Noriane, mlle.prongs, fausse-lylou, Miss Hell Black, Ahmose, mes reviewers ! Et aussi, même si je ne sais pas s'il a reviewé pour cette fic, Loulou2a ! Je voulais ajouter que je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews, j'ai eu une super suprise quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte e-mail ce matin... MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, Les Maraudeurs 1ere année va continuer très prochainement, puisque c'est son tour ( j'écrit les chapitres de mes 3 fics à tour de rôles ), étant donné que Les Bronzés est en suspens le temps que je trouve un DVD du film Les Bronzés ( le 1 ). J'ai décidé de me rapprocher du film plus que je ne l'avais choisi au départ, donc il me faut absolument la base, désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite. Mais bon, je vais essayer de l'acheter cet aprèm, donc ca devrait aller ! Sinon, comme je l'avais déjà dit je ne sais plus où, j'ai commencé une autre fiction ( plutôt particulière, Harry va devoir choisir entre le Bien, et la facilité, et le choix ne sera pas si facile que ça... ! ), mais que je mettrai en ligne uniquement quand j'aurais écrit au moins la moitié ( je pense qu'il y aura une trentaine de chapitres, donc c'est pas pour tout de suite ). J'ai aussi en tête deux OS, un sur Peter et l'autre sur les Remords de Rogue, mais cela risque de ne pas être pour tout de suite, à part si on me les demande absolument. Pour finir, je me fais encore un peu de pub pour mon OS Sans eux, vous le trouverez dans mon profil, ou dans les fictions terminées avec Remus Lupin et Minerva McGonagall.

Bon, et bien voilà, je vous ai assez embêtée avec mes bêtises, je vais vous laisser lire, après tout c'est pour cela que vous êtes là !

Lok'.

**Chapitre 2 : Et si tout n'était qu'illusion ?**

Salut ! J'te fais un petit coucou rapide au passage, là je vais me changer pour aller prendre cette glace avec Remus. La moindre des choses est tout de même d'être un peu présentable. Euh... Je mets quoi ? Ma petite robe bleu pâle, le pantalon noir que Maman m'a acheté la semaine dernière, ou une robe de sorcière ? Bon, j'opte pour le pantalon, si je mets la robe il va croire que j'essaye de le draguer... J'ose à peine imaginer quelle teinte il prendrait... Ou peut-être que de toutes façons il ne se rendrait compte de rien, ça fait deux ans que Jenny lui court après et il ne voit rien. Rien du tout. Enfin, bref, c'est pas pour ça qu'on l'aime pas. Au contraire. S'il était moins timide, je suis certaine qu'il aurait presque autant de filles à ses pieds que Potter et Black, et, évidemment, pour nous, le charme se serait envolé. Tout cela juste pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi un petit pantalon au lieu d'une robe... Que de temps perdu ! J'me prends aussi un débardeur bleu, pour mettre un peu de couleur. J'ai d'ores et déjà renoncé à coiffer mes cheveux. Ils resteront libres sur mes épaules.

Bon, je prends un peu d'argent, au cas où, on ne sait jamais... Et puis je vais te laisser, si je ne veux pas être en retard... Je SAIS, j'ai une demi-heure d'avance, mais mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard... Alors à Plus !

Lily.

Ouf ! Je viens juste de rentrer, et j'ai énormèment de choses à te dire. Juste deux secondes, le temps d'envoyer un hibou à Jenny comme quoi c'est OK pour demain. J'en connais une qui va être contente ! Bon bref, voilà, Tiredail est parti. Ca va peut-être prendre du temps, mais j'ai décidé de TOUT te raconter. Comme si tu y étais !

Alors voilà, il est treize heures trente, j'ai encore une demi-heure devant moi avant d'aller rejoindre Remus. Mais bon, je préfère, comme je vous l'ai dit, être en avance, alors je me dirige vers Fortârome pour prendre une table. Remus est déjà là, lui aussi a dû avoir peur d'être en retard. Je m'approche de lui et lui demande en souriant s'il attend quelqu'un ou si la chaise est libre.

- Oh, j'attends quelqu'un... Une certaine Lily Evans, vous connaissez ? me fait-il en rigolant.

Je rigole moi aussi et m'asseois en face de lui. Il me sert un de ses magnifiques sourires sans le savoir, et moi je suis radieuse. Ca faisait presque un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, et, bizarrement, il me manquait plus que ne me manquent Jenny et Alice. Allez savoir pourquoi...

- Tu veux commander ? me demande-t'il.

- Oui, je veux bien. Je prendrai une pêche melba, je réponds, me pourléchant les lèvres.

Il part vers l'intérieur du glacier, me laissant seule deux minutes. Il revient et s'asseoit, et, juste à ce moment là, croyez le ou pas, passe Sirius Black dans la rue, seul. Sans Potter. J'en reste abasourdie deux secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour que Black me voie et décide de s'approcher. Qu'ais-je fais au bon Dieu ? Il se glisse vers moi et me fait :

- Bonjour, Evans. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Ca va toujours bien ?

Complètement ébahie par son attitude "normale" , je lui rends son bonjour et lui réponds que oui, je vais très bien. Je sens venir la connerie, je sais pas pourquoi... Il se tourne vers Remus, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence, et affiche un air étonné.

- Remus ! Ben ça alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, vieux ? Ah, j'ai compris, vous vous faites une glace en amoureux... Excusez-moi, je file !

Remus lève et yeux au ciel, et répond en soupirant qu'il savait très bien qu'il était là, étant donné qu'il lui a dit, vingt minutes auparavant, lorsqu'ils se sont quittés à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Il ajoute que notre rendez-vous n'a rien d'une rencontre entre amoureux, que c'est juste entre amis.

Black sourit de toutes ses dents, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que sa couverture est grillée. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là, Potter j'aurais compris, mais Lui...

- Euh... Je peux partager une glace avec vous, alors , demande Black très gentiment, ce qui m'étonne encore plus.

En fait, je crois que Black a quelquechose en lui que n'aura jamais Potter, la galanterie. Remus me jette un coup d'oeil interrogateur, et je fais, en lachant tout de même un petit soupir :

- Oui, vas-y, tu peux venir.

Black fait donc apparaitre devant moi - qui n'ai jamais été la plus forte en métamorphose, il faut le dire - une troisième chaise, tout à fait identique aux deux autres. Il s'asseoit, avec une désinvolture et une élégance plus que sensationnelles, et c'est ce moment que choisit le serveur pour nous apporter nos deux commandes. Remus a choisi une simple boule de glace vanille, napée de chocolat chaud, et surmontée de chantilly. Black interpelle le serveur et lui demande de lui apporter une coupe de trois boules de glaces ( coco, passion et mangue ), avec du coulis de fruits rouges et du chocolat en poudre, de la chantilly et une cerise par dessus. Remus lève les yeux au ciel, apparemment blasé des mélanges particuliers de son ami. Lorsque la glace de Black arrive, on commence doucement à manger, et pendant dix minutes, on n'entend que le bruit des cuillères contre le verre. Puis, lorsque nous avons tous fini, nous poussons nos coupes sur le côté et nous engageons une conversation qui, étonamment, est relativement "normale". Nous avons parlé des problèmes de Black avec sa famille, des miens avec ma soeur, de ceux de Remus depuis la mort de son père... Bref, un peu de tout au final, puisque la conversation a ensuite dévié sur les hiboux, la musique, l'école ( à ce moment Black a été plus réticent, alors qu'il est l'un des meilleurs de l'école entière )... Et je dois dire que, bizarrement, on n'a pas abordé le sujet Potter. J'en suis particulièrement reconnaissante envers Black, qui, je dois le dire, n'est pas si con quand Potter n'est pas là.

Puis, c'est le moment de nous quitter, et je demande :

- Remus, ça te dirait de reprendre une glace demain ? C'est moi qui invite. Ca sera l'occasion de faire nos courses... Ca te dérange si j'invite une amie ? Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux, Black, j'ajoute en le regardant.

- Sirius, me corrige-t'il gentiment, avec un de ses sourires spéciaux. Non, pas ceux qu'il sert à ses groupies, ceux qu'il réserve habituellement à ses amis proches.

- D'accord, Sirius, je fais timidement. Alors c'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord, font-ils en choeur.

- Bon, on sera là vers quatorze heures, comme aujourd'hui ? demanda Remus.

- Euh... Oui, je dis. Tu dors chez Remus ? je demande à Bl Sirius.

- Oui... Je... Lui tiens compagnie, me dit-il. James arrive demain soir, en ce moment il est dans les îles avec ses parents.

- D'accord. C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

Je me lève doucement, et Sirius prend délicatement ma main et y dépose un baiser. Je rougis. Il s'incline et me fait :

- Ce fut un plaisir, Mademoiselle Evans.

Je rougis de plus belle, me demandant où est le problème. Mais apparemment il n'y en a pas. Remus va payer et nous partons tous, moi vers l'entrée du Chemin, et eux deux vers la boutique de sucreries. J'ai dans la tête de nombreuses pensées qui se bousculent... Finalement, il n'est pas si insupportable que ça, le Grand Black... Il est même sympa. Je pense comprendre à présent pourquoi Remus traîne avec lui... Il est si différent de Potter. Plus poli, plus galant, même s'il est arrogant il a des conversations intelligentes... Bref, j'ai changé d'avis sur lui. Pas totalement, mais un peu.

Voilà, je t'avais dit que ce serait long. Alors, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu louche, Bl Sirius qui débarque comme ça ? Tu crois que c'est un coup monté ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Si c'est le cas, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! Mais je ne pense pas... Pas Remus. Et puis, coup monté ou pas, cet après-midi était très agréable, alors autant profiter des bonnes choses sans se préoccuper de tout comme ça. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis parano, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de l'être... Au moins, j'aurais pas de mauvaises suprises, c'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois.

Bon, allez, assez parlé, je vais devoir aller manger avec mes parents...

Lily.

-------

De nouveau moi. Jenny a répondu, elle est aux anges, elle m'a carrèment envoyé une carte musicale ! Par principe, pour ne pas lui gâcher sa soirée, je ne lui ai pas dit que Sirius viendrait demain. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre et pas très sympa entre amies, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle décide que cette journée serait à classer dans les journées "merdiques" avant de la vivre. On peut appeler ça de la compassion. Je ne veux que rendre sa vie plus agréable, je vous le promets !

Bon, bref, à vrai dire, cette journée a bien commencé, et se termine bien. Si on occulte la surprise du débarquement de Sirius et son étonnant savoir-vivre, on peut classer ce jour dans les "jours parfaits". Ca m'a fait du bien de revoir les garçons, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais dans le cas de Sirius. En fait, dans le monde Moldu dans lequel je vis durant tout l'été, la moindre trace de magie me rend euphorique. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que voir Potter me rendrait euphorique... Voldemort non plus vous me direz... Ah ! Mince je vais pas recommencer avec eux, à croire qu'ils forment un couple... Je parle de l'un, l'autre vient forcèment à mon esprit... Je dois avoir l'esprit un peu tordu quand même. Avant que tu fasses des bêtises, _Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes questions existentielles, si tu tiens à ta... vie_ ? Enfin, bon, je suis comme ça, comme je me plais à le répéter. Si tu n'aimes pas ce que j'écris, t'as qu'à... Je sais pas moi... Tu peux effacer l'encre, me donner un coup sur la tête... Tu te DEBROUILLES ! Les plus gênés s'en vont, après tout ! Et puis je vois même pas pourquoi je parlemente avec toi. On en était où, au fait ? Ah, oui, à cette belle journée. Que dire de plus ?

Lily.

-------

Un truc qui me chiffonne tout de même... Sirius a dit qu'il tenait compagnie à Remus... Mais Remus est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul, non ? Et puis, je l'avais invité mais il a refusé... C'est qu'il y a une autre raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ( peut-être encore mon côté paranoïaque ) mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils me préparent une belle connerie, tous. Imagine le scénario : Remus m'invite à prendre une glace, Sirius débarque et fait le gentil. Je me rends compte qu'il est différent de ce que je pensais. Le lendemain, rebelote, il est super sympa. Mais, au milieu de notre "repas", qui s'amène ? Potter, espérant que je vais le trouver super craquant, étant donné que j'ai accepté ses meilleurs potes...Tu crois que je délire ? Peut-être pas...

Lily, qui stresse un max.

-------

C'est re-moi. Il est deux heures du mat' et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Non, ce n'est pas une question d'amour, patate. C'est que j'hésite à aller ou pas demain prendre cette foutue glace. Et dire que c'est moi qui les ai invités ! Ca le fait vachement, je peux même envoyer quelques mornilles par hibou, pour leur payer les glaces... Bon, trève de plaisanterie, au pire je peux décommander. Dire que ma mère est malade... Tiens, j'ai déjà lu ça quelque part, il me semble... Je suis méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : y aller et prier Merlin pour que Potter ne soit pas là. Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire... Ben je vais te laisser et m'y mettre. Cinq heures ne seront sans doute pas de trop.

Lily, qui va mourir demain.

-------

Ave, journal, morituri te salutant.

Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire nuit blanche. Je me suis endormie vers cinq heures et demie, après trois heures trente de prières à Merlin. Si après ça, mes voeux ne sont pas exaucés... Je dois dire que j'ai un peu une tête de déterrée, mais ça devrait s'améliorer après. On va espérer, je ne tiens pas à aller me promener partout avec une tête de hamster. Pas que j'ai quelqu'un à qui plaire, ne croyez pas ça. Mais je voudrais quand même être présentable.

Tiens ! Apparemment il n'y a pas que moi qui ai des problèmes. Le hibou moyen duc de Jenny est en train de cogner à la fenêtre, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait à la patte une énorme lettre pleine de questions plus ou moins existentielles, telles que "Tu crois qu'il m'aime ?" ou "Je mets quoi comme fringues ?"... Pas que je ne me sois jamais posé ces questions, mais quand même, un peu de décence, je les garde pour moi. Cependant, étant donné que Jenny est tout de même ma meilleure amie depuis maintenant plusieurs années, je me dois de lire cette lettre et répondre à toutes ces questions. Par amitié. Mince ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai totalement oublié le hibou ( Hector ), qui est de plus en plus impatient et fait un boucan d'enfer derrière cette fenêtre. Je vais lui ouvrir, je reviens.

Me revoilà, j'ai la lettre. Elle n'est pas si grosse que je le croyais... Je l'ouvre. Il n'y a qu'une seule phrase, très circoncise. " Je crois que je ne vais pas venir. " Super ! Vive la lâcheuse ! Nan mais elle croit quoi ? Je m'en vais la tirer par la peau du dos, moi ! Quand j'y pense, si ça se trouve elle attend juste du réconfort... Comme si j'étais douée pour ça ! Avec moi, elle a plus de chances d'être déprimée APRES le réconfort... Bon, je vais essayer. Je vais faire un brouillon de lettre d'amitié. C'est pas mon truc, mais il faut y arriver. Il en va de la vie de Jenny.

"Chère Jenny,

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Remus va sûrement être très gentil et on va très bien manger. En plus, il faut vraiment que tu ailles faire tes courses. "

PATHETIQUE...

"Chère Jenny,

Je sais combien cela te coûte, mais il y a des choses dans la vie qu'il ne faut pas rater. Ce sera sûrement difficile, mais cel vaut peut-être le coup. "

Là, si elle se suicide pas, chapeau !

"Chère Jenny,

T'inquiète pas, on sera pas seuls, il y a aussi Sirius Black. Comme ça tu ne seras pas obligée de parler... "

Punaise, je peux pas trouver mieux ? Là, elle va fuir à toutes jambes !

"Jennifer,

T'as interêt à venir ou je te chope par le cou et je t'amène de force,

Lily. "

Voilà qui est mieux. Si avec ça, elle ne vient pas, c'est qu'elle est bizarre... J'envoie tout ça et je reviens.

Me revoilà. Je vais aller déjeuner quand même, parce que je crève la dalle, et après je remonte pour recevoir la réponse de ma peut-être future ex-amie.

Lily.

--------

Hector m'attendait dans ma chambre ( cette fois j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte par précaution ), une lettre accrochée au pied. Celle-là est plus grosse, mais pas beaucoup.

_" Chère Lily,_

_" Tu as sans aucun doute une drôle de façon de remonter le moral à tes amies, mais, indubitablement, c'est efficace. Tu es peut-être la seule personne sur terre que j'ai vue agir de cette façon, et ça me rassure, tu es toujours unique, ma Lilou. Au moins, tu as réussi à me faire rire, et c'était pas chose facile. Je serais donc au rendez-vous cet après-midi,_

_" Encore merci,_

_" Jenny._

_" PS : Tu crois que je mets quoi comme fringues ? "_

La voilà donc, la lettre que j'attendais ! Bouaf, je sais que je suis unique, tout le monde me le dit. Ah, non, on me dit que je suis "spéciale" . Il faut dire que pour les filles de Poudlard, celles qui ne sont pas amoureuses de Potter et Sirius sont spéciales. Evidemment, ça ne fait pas un nombre élevé, mais justement...

Je prends ma plume, et me voilà en train de répondre. Je n'ai pas plus d'idées que tout à l'heure alors je vais faire court.

" Ta jupe noire et un haut vert foncé "

Voilà ma réponse, je suppose que ça lui suffira. Toutes façons, c'est comme ça ! Et moi, je mets quoi comme habits ? Je vais pas remettre les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, quand même ! Je vais opter pour la petite robe. Sirius ne pensera jamais que je le drague, et de toutes façons il ne remarque jamais les filles qui bavent devant lui, sauf si elles vont lui sauter dans les bras en le suppliant de sortir avec elles. Donc, je sais très bien qu'il ne croiera jamais des choses pareilles ( qui sont fausses, je me dois de le dire, je n'ai jamais aimé et je n'aimerai jamais Sirius Black ). Donc, avec ma robe, mes petits escarpins noirs ça irait ? Bof... Je vais sortir les petites chaussures bleues que j'adore, et me voilà fine prête. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller manger, maintenant.

Lily.

-------

Faut absolument que je dise à Jenny d'être plus douce avec son hibou. Le pauvre Hector est affalé sur mon lit, les ailes en croix, et il souffle comme un beau diable. Il doit être à bout de forces, vu ce qu'il a vol aujourd'hui. Je le prends délicatement et le pose sur le perchoir de Tiredail, qui lui laisse avec gentillesse. J'adooooore mon hibou ! ( Mais, au passage, peut-être qu'un deuxième ne serait pas de trop... ). Bref, tout ça pour dire que le pauvre Hector est en train de se remettre tant bien que mal de ses voyages successifs pendant que je déroule le parchemin.

_" OK "_

C'est tout ce qu'elle a écrit... C'était bien la peine de fatiguer son hibou pour ça... Je crois que je vais le garder et lui rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse cet aprèm' parce qu'il ne survivrait sans doute pas à un voyage supplémentaire. Je vais lui donner du _croc' hibou_, ça ira sûrement mieux après. Je donne aussi sa part à Tiredail, et je commence à me préparer doucement. On n'est pas pressés mais quand même.

Lily.

-------

Mon cher,

Je suis dans les toilettes de Fortarôme, le glacier. Je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi, maintenant, ça devient effrayant je dois dire... Donc je te trimbale partout. Là, je viens de m'échapper pour faire un break et tout bien tirer au clair. C'est vrai quoi, ils vont tous me faire devenir folle ! A force de me demander quelle connerie ils m'ont préparée, je suis sur les nerfs et je sursaute dès que quelqu'un passe dans la rue. Il parait que c'est comique, d'après ce que dit Jenny... Moi je trouve cela plutôt éprouvant. Imaginez deux secondes, avoir un rendez-vous civilisé avec Remus, Jenny et Sirius. Cela paraît effectivement aberrant, mais c'est ce qu'il se passe ! Pour tout t'expliquer, Remus est arrivé juste après moi, et on a commencé à bavarder. De tout, de rien, pour changer, quoi. Il m'a paru très fatigué, comme à chaque fois que sa mère est malade. Je suppose qu'il se fait du soucis pour elle et, à vrai dire, ça ne le rend que plus sympathique à nos yeux ( à Jenny, Alice, et à moi ). Donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, Jenny est arrivée une quizaine de minutes après lui, toute timide et rougissante qu'elle peut l'être en sa présence, tirant sur sa jupe comme si elle voulait la rallonger. J'ai fait les présentations, au cas-où, même s'il me semble qu'ils se connaissaient ( au moins avec les cours communs qu'on a ). Il faut croire que la timidité est contagieuse, puisque pendant cinq minutes, j'ai essayé en vain de faire la conversation, toute seule. Remus semblait mal à l'aise et Jenny était trop embrasée pour pouvoir aligner deux mots, de toutes façons.

J'ai été sauvée par l'arrivée de Sirius. Voyant que je ne le virais pas, Jenny m'a adressé un regard pour le moins surpris, et en réponse je lui ai souris d'un air approbateur et confiant. Elle a cligné des yeux mais n'a rien dit, et je lui en suis fort reconnaissante. Surtout que ledit Sirius Black avait apporté avec lui deux grands bouquets de fleurs, qu'ils nous a offerts, à Jenny et à moi. Pas les fleurs que l'on offre pour draguer, non, plutôt celles que l'on offre quand on va chez quelqu'un... Les miennes sont bleu-violet, et sont garnies de quelques feuilles de menthe sauvage, qui sentent très bon. Ce sont des fleurs magiques, d'après Sirius. Elles changent de couleur selon le temps, et passent ainsi de l'ocre jaune au vert tendre, en passant par le rouge et le bleu. Celles de Jenny ( qui est d'origine sorcière ) sont de simple roses jaunes, qui l'ont émerveillée. Sirius a vraiment bien choisi, et nous lui avons presque sauté au coup pour le remercier. Il a fait un petit clin d'oeil en nous disant de bien profiter de cette après-midi avec le Plus Beau Mec de Poudlard. Nous nous sommes tous esclaffés, Remus en tête. A partir de ce moment là, l'atmosphère s'est un peu détendue, et, Sirius et moi parlant de notre côté, Remus et Jenny ont bien été obligés d'entretenir une conversation. Ca paraissait un peu plat, comme dialogue, du genre " Il fait beau aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas ? " ou " Quelle équipe de Quidditch est en tête en ce moment ? ", bref, totalement naze. Mais ça ne semblait pas inquiéter Jenny, qui continuait. Sirius les a quand même sauvés tous les deux en interrompant leur conversation au moment où ils commençaient à parler des cours d'Histoire de la Magie, c'est vous dire ! Les deux ont paru bien gênés, même si depuis le début Remus ne semblait pas s'être intéressé plus que ça à Jenny. Sirius a ricané, puis s'est retourné vers moi en levant les yeux au ciel, comme un prof prenant en faute un élève. Je trouve que cette attitude ne lui va pas... On se demande pourquoi... !

C'est le moment qu'a choisi Hector pour se réveiller et commencer à s'énerver dans la cage, alors je l'ai tendu à Jenny en la réprimandant pour son manque de sérieux et de responsabilité. Elle a paru un peu confuse, a pris Hector et l'a mis sous la table, caché par la nape.

Le serveur est arrivé sur ces entrefaits, et nous avons tous commandé. De nature curieuse, j'ai décidé de laisser ma commande aux bons soins de Sirius, qui m'a choisi en sorbet deux boules ( framboise et citron ), coulis de passion, barre de chocolat Honeydukes et tranches de citrouillette. Remus a fait mine de vomir et m'a dit :

- Hé bien dites donc si Sirius commence à déteindre sur toi, ma chère Lily...

- Jamais.

Mon ton se voulait ferme - Sirius n'a jamais été un ami et ne le sera jamais, je le trouve juste plus sympa que je ne le croyais, et de compagnie agréable - mais tous l'ont pris à la rigolade, y compris Jenny qui est partie d'un rire nerveux aigu. Le fou rire s'est arrêté là, puisque le serveur s'impatientait et menaçait de s'en aller sans prendre les commandes des trois autres. Sirius s'est choisi une " Coupe Hongroise ", c'est un truc affreux composé de sorbets de piment et de citrouille, d'une sauce chocolat-surprise de chez Honeydukes et parsemé de gnomes au poivre. L'ensemble est détonnant, et fait souvent l'objet de paris entre étudiants de Poudlard, à celui qui finirait une portion. A ma connaissance, personne n'a encore réussi, et le seul qui en a mangé plus d'un tiers, Harold Maclaggen, s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie du Chemin de Traverse pendant une semaine, car il crachait du feu dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Depuis cet épisode ( c'était il y a un mois, juste le jour des vacances ), Honeydukes a lancé un concours et propose de gros lots aux premiers à manger la coupe en entier. Je pense que Sirius cherche à gagner le premier prix ( il y a quand même un abonnement d'un an chez Honeydukes à la clef, ce qui revient à des friandises à volonté ! ), et franchement je crois qu'il peut faire une performance. Bon, à part ça, Remus a choisi la même chose qu'hier, et Jenny a dit :

- Pareil. Ca a l'air délicieux.

La réplique tarte, puisque, je te le rappelle, il a pris une boule de glace vanille, avec chocolat chaud et chantilly. Enfin, bon, le ridicule ne tue pas, et apparemment personne ne s'en est rendu compte à part moi, tout excités qu'ils sont à l'idée de - peut être - voir Sirius gagner le gros lot. Et c'est là que va commencer le suspense, puisque c'est à ce moment que j'ai dit que je voulais aller aux toilettes. Promis, j'te raconte ça tout de suite !

Lily, qui est peut-être plus délurée qu'on ne le croit.

-------

Ouarf ! Re-pose pipi factice, ils vont croire des choses, les cocos. M'en fout, moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Question de vie ou de mort. Donc, on vient de finir nos glaces, et on est restés discuter, alors je profite de deux minutes. Juste pour te dire que Sirius est épatant. Il a mangé sa coupe EN ENTIER, comme si de rien n'était ! Bon, y'a eu un peu de fumée qui s'échappait de ses oreilles, mais c'est TOUT ! Il n'a même pas eu l'air de s'apercevoir que le mélange PIQUAIT ! Ces gars-là, ils me surprendront toujours ( pas forcèment en bien, mais là, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée ! ). Je me demande s'il na pas pris un antidote quelconque avant, le concours ne stipule pas que c'est interdit... Bien sûr, ce serait d'un niveau très très élevé, mais avec eux on ne sait jamais, on les a déjà vu faire des trucs de niveau supérieur aux ASPICs ! Donc tout cela nous ramène au concours, et au lot. Mr. Fortarôme est arrivé en personne pour offrir l'abonnement à un Sirius tout sourire. Il y a eu une mini-cérémonie, et tous les passants sont venus voir. Je dois dire que c'était pas mal, mais bon, de sentir tous les regards posés sur soi, c'est pas forcèment génial... Jenny n'arrivait même plus à parler, c'est vous dire ! Bon, même si je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit à cause de ça. Il me semble avoir vu Remus la regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes avant, c'est peut-être ça alors.

Après tout ce remue-ménage, Sirius nous a assuré ( à Jenny et à moi ) que nous pourrions lui demander des chocolats quand nous en voudrions, " Après tout, il n'y a pas de raisons à ce que tout le monde n'en profite pas ! ". On l'a remercié chaleureusement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, en lui sautant littéralement au cou cette fois-ci. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, mon péché mignon est le chocolat... Je peux manger des kilos de chocolat, c'est une maladie ( bon, tant que ça me fait pas grossir, je vois pas où est le problème... ). Bref, le cadeau de Sirius tombe à pic. Je crois que maintenant je l'adooooooooooooooooooore ! Juste pour ça hein ? Parce que si une fille voit ce que j'écrit dans mon journal, elles vont toutes me tuer ! Remarque bien que si elles savaient déjà rien que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sirius au cours des deux derniers jours, la moitié au moins me tueraient. Je le répète, Sirius Black ne fait pas attention aux filles, même si un regard de lui les feraient sûrement toutes tomber dans les pommes. Moi, je comprends pas pourquoi. Il est beau, certes, même très beau, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me fonder sur le physique avant tout. Il faut croire que je suis la seule...

En parlant de ça, et en vitesse, ( ça va paraître louche si je disparaît aux toilettes pendant une demi-heure ) autre bonne nouvelle : Potter n'a pas montré le bout de son nez. Merci Merlin ! En fait, la vie peut-être supportable avec ces deux-là, mais sans Potter...

Mince ! Y'a Jenny qui arrive dans les toilettes. Zut, Zut et re-flûte !

Lily.

-------

De retour à la maison, pour te glisser un petit mot. Jenny n'a rien vu, Merlin merci, elle était trop dans les nuages pour voir quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait à la table, et donc j'ai dû y retourner. J'ai trouvé Sirius et Remus en grande conversation, et, bizarrement, ils se sont tus quand je suis arrivée. Moi qui suis déjà parano, voilà de quoi me mettre sur mes gardes. Nous avons commencé à parler de Jenny, et j'ai tout fait pour la mettre en valeur. Et essayer de faire comprendre implicitement à Remus ce qu'elle voulait. Je dois dire que j'ai lamentablement échoué. Des fois, on dirait un vieux sage d'une centaine d'années, mais à d'autres moments il ressemble plus à un enfant de huit ans. Quand ça l'arrange. La pauvre Jenny est mal barrée, je vous le dis ! Bon, ensuite, quand elle est revenue, je me suis levée pour aller payer mais Sirius s'est précipité pour me devancer. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais je dois dire qu'au fond de moi j'ai trouvé ça très mignon de sa part.

Après, on est allés faire nos courses. Sirius et moi avons laissé Jenny et Remus aller chez _Fleury et Boot_, avec nos listes de livres ( nous n'avons pas les mêmes options : Sirius a Arithmancie et Soins, Jenny a Arithmancie et Etudes de Runes, Remus et moi avons Arithmancie, Etudes de runes et Soins. ) et nous sommes passés chez _Mme Guipure_, vu qu'il nous fallait des robes. Après nos essayages, il m'a proposé d'aller m'offrir quelques friandises, et je dois dire que je n'ai pas pu résister. Nous y sommes donc allés, et il a payé tous mes achats. J'ai essayé d'être raisonnable, mais ça a été très difficile, surtout qu'il rajoutait dans le panier tout ce que je regardais plus de trois secondes ! Je lui ai sauté au cou pour la troisième fois, et on est allés rejoindre les deux autres, qui avaient bien du mal à porter tous les livres. Pour nos achats, nous sommes rentrés chez l'apothicaire ( enfin Sirius, Jenny, et moi, parce que Remus est allergique à certains trucs ) pour acheter nos fournitures de potions. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, Remus faisit la moue, et je me doute qu'il n'aurait pas été contre l'abandon de cette matière. Nous avons tous ri à propos de ça, et avons prit le chemin du retour. Au moment de passer la porte du _Chaudron Baveur_, Sirius m'a tirée doucement en arrière, et m'a chuchoté :

- Demain, même heure, même endroit.

Je me suis tournée vers lui lentement, et j'ai cligné des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Puis nous avons rattrappé les autres et sommes rentrés chez nous, chacun de notre côté. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis demandé ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse, et si c'est ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là.

Lily.

-------

C'est quoi l'amour ? Quand on aime bien un mec, et qu'on accepte un rendez-vous, est-ce forcèment de l'amour ? Je ne crois pas. Enfin, je n'espère pas. Mince putain j'ai accepté un rendez-vous de SIRIUS BLACK ! Où est passée ma tête ? C'est pas parce qu'il a été sympa deux jours que je dois penser qu'il est l'homme parfait ! Remarquez bien, tout de même, je crois que lui non plus n'est pas spécialement amoureux de moi, et c'est mieux ainsi. La vie est faite de tas de choses !

Lily, qui se pose des questions.

-------

Le pauvre hibou de Jenny est de retour, avec un petit rouleau de parchemin accroché à la patte.

_" Chère Lily,_

_" Ca va toujours bien ? Moi, oui, la vie est belle pour moi, et je dois t'en remercier. Remus est aussi bien que je le pensais, même mieux, je crois que je suis vraiment très amoureuse de lui. Tu penses qu'il m'a remarquée ? Qu'il va me donner un rendez-vous ? Ou faut-il que moi je lui demande ? Je ne tiens vraiment pas à le laisser passer, tu sais. Enfin bon, gros bisous de la part de ton amie qui t'adooore à la folie,_

_Jenny. "_

La lettre plate, quoi. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui réponde ? Qu'il ne s'est sans doute même pas rendu compte qu'elle le dévorait des yeux ? Et qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais de rendez-vous ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à la déprimer, alor je lui réponds qu'elle devrait attendre un petit peu, et après elle verra ce qu'elle fait. Au lieu d'Hector, je lui envoie Tiredail, qui n'a rien foutu de la journée, et je garde Hector chez moi.

Lily.

-------

Je te demande: Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Cette fois, tu as le droit de répondre.

-------

Hé ho ? Je t'ai posé une question. Tu crois que c'est de l'amour que je ressents pour Sirius ? Dis moi que NOOON !

Lily, qui attend ta réponse.

-------

Bon, je vais me coucher, après tout, la nuit porte conseil. Et j'ai un peu réfléchi, je crois que ce que je ressents pour Sirius, c'est un peu pareil que ce que je ressents pour Remus. Un peu. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, alors ? Merci, Merlin !

Lily, qui va faire de beaux rêves.

Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre et début des questions de Lily. Sirius sera-t'il à la hauteur des idées de la jeune rousse ? James arrivera-t'il à faire changer d'avis Lily sur son compte ? Jenny parviendra-t'elle à ses fins avec notre cher Remus ? Réponses dans les prochains épisodes !

Non, sinon, vous avez deux secondes, là ? Parce qu'il y a un truc qui ne vous demande pas beaucoup, et qui fait très plaisir, c'est la Review. Je vous explique ? Vous appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran, vous tapez votre pseudo, votre adresse de messagerie si vous le voulez, et un petit message. A chaque fois que j'en reçoit une, je suis Too Gets, alors, pour une journée de bonheur... ! Pensez aussi à me laisser les titres des fic' que vous préferez ( les vôtres ou d'autres... ), j'adore en lire, surtout celles sur : Les Maraudeurs, Sirius et Remus en particulier, Severus, les Mangemorts, et Dumbledore... Merci d'avance ! Et puis, si vous n'avez pas d'idées, un simple " Salut, j'aime bien ta fic, continue." ça fait déjà très chaud au coeur, alors ne vous prenez pas la tête ! Cela me montrera déjà si les gens aiment mon histoire ou pas, si je vois 300 lectures et juste 2 reviews, je sais que ma fic ne plait pas, alors je risque de l'abandonner... Ce n'est pas une menace du tout, c'est juste pour vous expliquer pourquoi je tiens aux reviews...

Et encore un grand merci aussi à tous mes reviewers du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu...

Lokness...


End file.
